


the sweetest price to pay

by softghoststories



Series: Ficmas 2017 [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softghoststories/pseuds/softghoststories
Summary: Eric searched Jeff’s eyes before saying, “I don't want it to be this tense anymore.” Jeff felt the air tighten in the room as if the heater turned on but took all the air out of the room instead of making his bones warm. “Okay.”Or, it's Christmas and Jeff is fed up with everything when Eric finally gets a nerve and makes everything get better.





	the sweetest price to pay

Jeff thought Christmas would be easier this year. He wanted the magic and the joy, but instead, he ended up spending his Christmas in the custodian’s closet trying not to cry over his pb&j. The day had been a mess thus far; he spilled coffee over his tablet and was late to the biggest meeting of the year.

He was hoping the day wouldn't get any worse when the door flew open and Eric walked through muttering into the phone. Jeff cursed himself slightly; only on today would his crush walk through the door when he needed the space.

"No, Jared I can't ask just anybody to the stupid party." A pause. The door shut finally and Jeff choked on his sandwich.

Eric looked down, his beady eyes taking in the scene and widening. "Jared, I'm going to have to let you go, I'm about to be in a meeting."

"Eric, I can explain!" Jeff shot up from the ground, praying his face wasn't as red as it felt and that the tears had dried enough to be unnoticeable.

"It's fine Jeff." Eric slid down the wall next to Jeff’s legs and tapped his foot, Jeff followed him to the ground.

"How about that meeting, eh?" Jeff wanted to try and diffuse the tension growing in the room.

He felt stifled, thinking about Eric and the last Christmas party, and the one before that and every year since he started at Staal Corp. The spark between Eric and himself always pulling them together too tight and whenever they thought it could be released, something always got in the way.

Eric huffed in response and shook his head, his mouth moved around invisible words and Jeff settled in for a long talk. One that involved feelings and Eric reminded Jeff how young he is and how being together could jeopardize the company.

"Can we talk about this?” Eric gestured between them and the closet.

Jeff shrugged. He thought about how last year they actually managed to make it to a bed before Eric panicked out. Maybe they’d start early this year. His heart could break before the party and then he wouldn’t have an excuse to go.

Eric searched Jeff’s eyes before saying, “I don't want it to be this tense anymore.”

Jeff felt the air tighten in the room as if the heater turned on but took all the air out of the room instead of making his bones warm. “Okay.”

The look Eric sent Jeff sent more shivers down his spine. Eric sighed and stood up. His hands shook and he pushed them through the stray strands of hair on his forehead.

“Jeff,” Eric started but stopped to reach for Jeffs' hands and tug on them. “I love-“ He paused again to pull on Jeffs' arms, Jeff resisted until Eric finally gave one last tug and pulled Jeff into his chest. “I love you okay?”

Jeff was at a loss for words. Eric brought his forehead down to Jeff’s. “Like the most, for so fucking long Jeff.”

A tear fell on Jeff’s face. He brought his hands up to Eric’s waist and contemplated how to handle it all. He wanted it too. Eric and everything that came with loving him but his job and the consequences, but he stopped caring about all of it. He wanted Eric the most.

Jeff leaned into Eric’s chest more and rested his head on the other man’s sweater-clad collarbone. He whispered, “I’ve loved you for so long.”

He felt Eric break out into a sob and they stood there, in the closet as they cried in each other’s arms until the pulled back and looked into each other’s eyes.

“I don’t know what to do though. My job is so important to me but I don’t want to lose you.” Eric’s hands cradled Jeff’s face delicately.

Jeff smiled sadly, “I could quit.”

“What?” Eric sounded panicked and frantically searched Jeff’s face.

“I was offered another job. I can take it, if you want, if you actually want to do this.” Jeff tilted his head and looked up at Eric’s face under his lashes. He saw the older man melt in the light and knew it was going to be the right decision. Eric just nodded.

Jeff lifted himself onto his tiptoes and waited with baited breath for Eric to lean down the last inch. When he did Jeff’s heart burst full of happiness. They separated slowly, Eric opened his mouth to talk but his phone rang, interrupting the silence encompassing them. He groaned into Jeff’s hairline.

“Get it. I can wait.” Jeff shrugged and smiled at Eric.

Eric laughed and shook his head. “No, they can.”

They kissed again before Eric pulled away again, “Can I ask you something dumb?”

Jeff nodded, “Go for it.”

“Do you want to go to the party tonight with me, as my date? Or maybe, my uh,” Eric ran his hands through his hair and mused it up before sticking his hand deep into his pants pocket. He pulled out a small black box, “Would you go as my, you know, fiancé?”

“EXCUSE ME?” Jeff yelled. He grabbed the box and jumped in excitement.

“It’s been six years Jeff. Six years of kissing you in closets and then seeing your heartbreak in my hands every time I pulled away.” Jeff started to cry lightly and gazed into Eric’s eyes. “I need you to know this is serious for me. You’re it for me; I’ve loved you since I first saw you. So, I hope you’ll say yes to me asking you to marry me?”

“Eric…” Jeff looked at the ring and then back up Eric’s face, “Yes. Of course.”

Jeff wrapped his arms around Eric’s shoulders and kissed him again. They pulled apart and Jeff smiled at Eric.

“Does this mean the party tonight is also our engagement party?” They both laughed as they fell into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts for 2 years and I've finally decided to clear out the folder to let it live. Would it really be something I wrote if it didn't have a marriage proposal?
> 
> Title based on the day the world went away by Nine Inch Nails.


End file.
